


Cast Haste

by exandriantrashpanda (topothesia)



Category: Critical Role (Web Series) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:30:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22353070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topothesia/pseuds/exandriantrashpanda
Summary: “What are you doing?!” Travis hisses as Laura intercepts him outside of the bathroom during the break and drags him inside.“Beebee, based on how you looked at me as soon as I walked up to the table, everyone can guess what we’re doing,” Laura says. “We just have to make it back in time.”
Relationships: Laura Bailey/Travis Willingham
Kudos: 46





	Cast Haste

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on the Critical Kink meme. Thanks, prompter!

“What are you doing?!” Travis hisses as Laura intercepts him outside of the bathroom during the break and drags him inside.

“Beebee, based on how you looked at me as soon as I walked up to the table, everyone can guess what we’re doing,” Laura says. “We just have to make it back in time.”

“I couldn’t help it! You’re gorgeous,” Travis says. “I mean, you’re always gorgeous, but…” he gestures expansively at her. 

“Thank you, darling,” Laura says, her voice warm and rich. “Now then.” She steps out of her heels and leans back against the counter between the sinks before pushing herself up with her arms and sitting on the counter. 

“You’re serious,” Travis says, his voice rising in pitch a little.

“No point in me wearing a dress like this if you’re not going to take advantage of it,” Laura says, moving her legs a little further apart, causing the slit in the skirt to gap open. “Go on.”

Travis looks around just once more before making sure the door is locked and gets on his knees before Laura. “Are you not wearing underwear?!” he says a moment later as his hands slide under her black leather skirt.

“I took it off while I was waiting for you to come in,” Laura says matter-of-factly, reaching a hand down to gently tug at Travis’s hair. “Stop being so shy. It’s not like it’s our first time.”

“It’s our first time doing it like this!” Travis says, but even as he protests, he’s pushing Laura’s skirt further up so that he can spread her legs wider. 

“That’s better,” Laura says as Travis nuzzles at her thighs. “That’s much better,” she says, trailing off into a soft moan as Travis’s lips and tongue find her clit. 

Both of them are aware that they’re on a time constraint and Travis’s mouth is otherwise occupied, so there’s not a lot of talking after that, unless you count “yes” and “harder” and “fuck shit balls,” all of which Laura repeats multiple times. Travis knows what she likes and he’s always, well, down for it, which Laura has always appreciated about him -- one advantage of an oral fixation for sure. By the end, she’s got both of her feet resting on Travis’s shoulders, pressing down as she bites into her fist to keep from screaming, smearing a little of her bright red lipstick over the top of her hand. 

“Fuck,” Travis gasps as he sits back on his heels. His beard and lips are wet. “We just did that.”

“Yeah we did,” Laura says, satisfaction evident in her tone. “C’mere,” she says, motioning for him to stand up, which Travis does.

“What are you doing?!” Travis says.

“Did you get hit on the head before I got here and forget what fucking is?!” Laura asks as she starts undoing his jeans. “I know it’s been a little less frequent in the last eighteen months, but I’m certain we’ve done this before.”

“We cannot possibly have time for this,” Travis protests.

“Do you really think it’s going to take you that long?” Laura asks as she pushes his jeans and underwear down.

“With you looking like that all fucking night? No,” Travis says, stepping forward and pulling Laura forward until she’s right at the edge of the counter, sliding his hands under her ass so that he can position her. “Put your legs around me. Hang on, let me find the right angle -- oh fuck!”

“Fuck yeah,” Laura says, wrapping her legs tighter around Travis as he starts to thrust. 

Both of them were; it doesn’t take very long at all, but they both thoroughly enjoy it, even if there’s a brief moment where they’re concerned about the structual integrity of the counter. This time it’s Travis who has to muffle a shout when he comes.

“I can’t fucking believe we just did that,” Travis says, still attempting to catch his breath. 

Laura grins at him and reaches for her phone. “We’ve got three minutes left. Time to clean up and maybe we can sweet talk Dani into bringing us drinks.”

Travis nods, stepping back and pulling his clothes back on. “I need to wash my face,” he says, stepping over to the sink. 

Laura hops off the counter, pulls her underwear on, and straightens her skirt before stepping back into her shoes. “Do I look okay?” she asks. 

“You still look amazing,” Travis says, putting the towel he just used to dry his face back on the rack. “But c’mere,” he says, beckoning her closer. He cups her face in one hand and dabs gently at her smudged lipstick with a tissue with the other. “There. Perfect.”

Laura beams at him and pulls him down for one last quick kiss before they go back to the table.


End file.
